


All The Better To Smell You With

by loveinthefrenchmistake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinthefrenchmistake/pseuds/loveinthefrenchmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dreams of getting away from his little bum fuck town, finding his one true love and starting a family. A blessing comes in the form of a deal falling through on a little auto shop in Palo Alto.</p><p>Castiel prides himself on his long list of satisfied one night stands. He enjoys living in his luxurious house in sunny California with his two dogs Anouska and Dimitri.</p><p> </p><p>Such polar opposites are thrown together when Castiel wakes up to the smell of freshly baked pie, leather, engine oil and whiskey, and Dean wakes up to the smell of grass after a storm, honey, and feathers. </p><p>The only issue is, neither have an idea why they can smell these things in their own home, and everywhere they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Better To Smell You With

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Dean rolls over and smashes his hand on the clock. He doesn't bother to look at the time. It's 6.45, it's always six forty five.

He hunts around in the dark for the light switch. He's sure it moves. Once the light is on, he finds his clothes, putting them on methodically, like always, left leg, right leg, left leg, right leg, left sock, right sock. 

Once dressed he makes himself a cup of coffee, even at only 27, he cant function without the magical liquid. Once hes finished, he washes up the cup, grabs his keys and his wallet and he's out the door.

The cool November air is refreshing, such a difference from the muggy night air of Louisiana. As he starts the car and waits for the engine to heat up, he ponders his life.  
Its the same every day. Wake up at 6.45, get changed, with the clothes he's laid out the night before, have a cup of Joe, black, no sugar, the way a man drinks, get into the car, watch the small town of Athens go about their days, go to work, go to the Sixers for lunch, go back to work, go back to Sixers for a drink, get home and lay out his clothes for tomorrow, get the coffee ready and go to sleep, sometimes he'd ring Sam or Ellen, very rarely, he'd drive to the Cemetery and see his parents, but that was pretty rare, it only ended up with him oversleeping his alarm and waking up with a killer headache. 

He hated his life. Everything was always predictable 

#####

 

Castiel was awoken by a very pretty mop of blonde hair bobbing up and down on his semi hard length. He smiled. Michael, or was it Adam was a good student, he learnt well, he handed his essays in on time and he was happy to learn, maybe he could teach him how to give a half decent blowjob with enough time and practice.  
Castiel came a short while later. More out of need than excitement. He had to get ready for his lecture, he had an hour. 

"Hey, erm, kid, you need a lift to campus today, I'm giving the lecture on art history with religious pretones and I'm pretty sure your're in that. Wouldn't want you to miss that." Castiel said with a wink.

Castiel had a quick shower, and left it running for that, kid, Alex? 

He walked downstairs and opened the door to the dogs room, his two Leonbergers jumped at him, covering him in sloppy kisses, he let them out into the large garden to do their business. He quietly ushered them back inside, making sure his guest was unaware, Anouska and Dimitri were special, he wouldn't let them meet anyone who wasn't friend or family. They were his life. Whilst everyone was off getting married and having babies, he was letting An and Dimi eat gravy bones from his belly button. Don't judge him, it tickles.

Castiel drove Adam, (yes that was his name) to campus, and watched him walk off, looking sore, Castiel smiled.  
He loved his life. Nothing was ever predictable


End file.
